


The Second and Third Lockdowns

by froggle



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown, Fluff, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Minor Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Moving In Together, gay idiots move in together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggle/pseuds/froggle
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley spend the next national lockdowns together after having spent the first one apart.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Anathema Device & Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Second and Third Lockdowns

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i am New but like....... i recently watched the good omens lockdown video and i was distraught and needed to know if they managed to be together after the first lockdown ended then i remembered i am a writer....... so hi this is it. i started writing this in time for the announcement of the third national lockdown. thanks incompetent government, very cool. anyways on with the gay idiots.

“Good morning, angel.”

“Oh, Crowley, dear,” Aziraphale’s eyes lit up, “it is awfully nice to hear your voice after all this time.” 

“So, angel, what have you been up to?” The demon blushed as he hadn’t been called “dear” by Aziraphale in what felt like ages.

“Well, I made some more cakes and the little robbers came back, except they came by the front and asked politely this time, also they came more than once. Plus, I’m slowly reopening my bookshop as the rules have relaxed more now.”   


“Sounds lovely, angel.” Crowley yawned. It wasn’t that he was disinterested, just that he was still waking up. He went to check his phone. His eyes widened in shock. “I slept till August?”

“I was surprised,” The angel started, “I waited for your call the moment July the first arrived, in fact, I think I must’ve fallen asleep next to the phone because I woke up with awful cramps.”

Crowley was gobsmacked. He tried to tell his best friend he really shouldn’t have done that, but what really came out was,

“I need to see you...” He paused. “Aziraphale.”  _ Why the heaven would you say that, you idiot? _ He condemned himself.  _ Surely Aziraphale won’t agree- _

“Oh, well, alright,” The posh voice crackled on the other end of the line, “I suppose I do miss seeing you in person. Meet me in my bookshop, and don’t forget to wear a mask!” He added as he heard shuffling.

“Yeah, yeah, see you in a bit, angel!” Crowley swiftly hung up as he hurriedly miracled a mask on. He exhaled and realised he had a problem. He huffed in frustration and made the problem worse. The demon removed his mask, cleaned his glasses and tucked the mask under them.

The streets were emptier than Crowley was used to, but not completely empty. He got into his Bentley and drove 90 miles per hour, which he could do now since neither Aziraphale was sitting next to him nor anyone else on the roads. Still, he couldn’t help but hear the angel’s nagging voice in his head.  _ Alright _ , he thought and slowed down,  _ eighty-nine _ .

At last, Crowley arrived in front of the bookshop. He hesitated outside the doors and sighed, remembering all that him and his best friend had been through - he secretly wondered whether the real apocalypse was coming soon. The opening hours had changed, and a sign reminding customers to wear face coverings hung in the window. He slowly turned the handle and entered the building. 

Aziraphale’s face grew warm when he saw who walked over to him. He got up from his seat to greet Crowley. The demon stopped two meters away from the other, feeling awkward after not seeing his counterpart in months. The angel miracled the doors and blinds closed and both parties, overwhelmed with emotion, hugged each other and laughed warmly.

Neither said anything and half-parted from their embrace, still holding onto each others’ arms. The taller one removed his spectacles and mask, giving Aziraphale a longing stare. The angel’s eyes were like the sea, and were close to overflowing. He leaned up and gave the amber topaz eyes a loving look.

“Angel…?”

Aziraphale shushed the demon and a waterfall ran down his face as he kissed Crowley. Their lips didn’t part for God knows how long (two minutes and seven seconds to be precise). By the time they had finished, their cheeks were a matching shade of red.

“Well… I suppose the bookshop will have to close for two weeks…” Aziraphale said quietly.

“What?” Crowley said, confused.

“I-I mean, we don’t have to, but… I-I-I’ve been meaning to ask you… If you wanted to, well, move in with me…”

Crowley turned a deeper red. “O-of course, to be safe, if households merge they have to quarantine for fourteen days, so…”

Crowley said nothing and turned away, covering his mouth, still blushing. He snapped his fingers and the shop filled with house plants. The angel giggled in delight and pecked the demon’s cheek.

“ALRIGHT, BUGGERS!” Crowley shouted at his plants. “JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE IN A NEW HOME, DOESN’T MEAN YOU’LL GET ANY SPECIAL TREATMENT!”

Aziraphale was appalled.

“Look, dear, they’re shaking!” He started. “When people said to talk to your plants, I don’t think they meant to strike the fear of The Almighty into them… Just wait there, dearies, Mr Fell will take care of you!”   
  
Crowley sighed, annoyed. He had to spend two weeks with this. And more, if they were going to share the same house forever. However, he decided it wouldn’t be so bad when he saw how happy his best friend was watering the plants.


End file.
